Come with me
by Lucielanor
Summary: Songfic. Spoilers del manga. Yuri, HinamoriYachiru. No, no es coña :P Cuando todo a tu alrededor queda destruido, ¿donde puedes agarrarte para seguir unido a esta vida, si solo exiten ruinas de lo que una vez fue?


_**Disclaier:** No me cansaré de repetirlo, pero es que me encanta hacerle publicidad xD Todos los personajes y la historia original de Bleach pertenecen a Kubotite-sensei, y yo solo me entretengo con ellos, escribo cosas extrañas (como en este caso) y me divierto mucho xP_

_Ante todo, advierto (aunq ya lo pone en el summary) que este fic es yuri (relacion chica-chica), asi que si no te gusta el tema, mejor sal de aqui. aunque eso si, es tan tan light que hay que tener muuuuuuuuuuucha imaginacion o ser muy malpensada (como es mi caso :P)

* * *

_

**COME WITH ME…**

Más allá de las guerras de poder, de los instintos asesinos, más allá de un conflicto tan largo y masivo que había reducido el Sereitei a la más absoluta de las ruinas… ¿Existía algo más allá de todo eso? Quizá sí. Quizá la amistad, quizá el amor pudiese sobrevivir a ello. Quizá esos sentimientos tan fuertes envueltos en una ola de fragilidad podría vencer donde tantos otros habían muerto.

Yachiru Kusayika, capitana del Decimoprimer Escuadrón penetró en la oscura sala procedente de la tormenta exterior, preguntándose si también aquel amor quedaría destruido o perduraría a los tiempos de guerra que poco a poco se aproximaban a su fin

_**This is not your home, not your world,  
**__**not the place where you should be.  
**_**_And you understand, deep in your heart,  
__though you didn't want to believe._**

Cien, nada menos que cien largos años de rebelión y muerte habían producido en Yachiru un cambio absoluto, no solo en lo referente a su aspecto. La muchacha, que aparentaba unos dieciocho años recién cumplidos, había curtido su carácter en las matanzas que habían sacudido tanto a la Soul Society como al mundo humano, y en nada se parecía ya a la risueña niña que jamás se separaba de su capitán, amigo y hermano. Zaraki Kenpachi. Su muerte había representado el fin de su vida.

Una vida que realmente habría acabado hacía mucho de no ser por ella.

_**Now you feel so lost in the crowd  
**_**_wondering if this is all,  
__if there's something beyond._**

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – susurró la chica, pasando los dedos por su pelo, con gesto de cansancio y aparente amargura.

- Yo…

- Deberías estar en el cuartel general. ¿No había una reunión? – inquirió con un hosquedad.

- ¿Y entonces qué haces tú aquí?

- Te buscaba – reconoció Yachiru – Aunque sinceramente esperaba no encontrarte.

La mujer se aproximó a ella, tomando con dulzura su barbilla y acariciando sus mejillas, que se ruborizaron al contacto con sus dedos.

- Si me buscabas es que querías encontrarme. Ya lo has hecho.

- Hinam…

- Silencio – susurró, a la vez que aproximó sus labios a los de la inocente muchacha, que tembló al contacto con la otra, pero que no retrocedió, llena del sentimiento que aquella boca y que aquellas manos siempre la reportaban – No hace falta hablar.

La guerra los había cambiado a todos. Hinamori Momo no era una excepción.

_**Beyond these people, beyond this noise,  
**__**beyond night and day, beyond heaven and hell.  
**__**Beyond you and me.  
**__**Just let it be,  
**_**_Just take my hand and come with me,  
__come with me..._**

- ¿Me seguirías… allí a donde fuese?

- Nunca. Este es mi lugar – contestó Yachiru tomando su ropa – Este es mi lugar.

- Ven conmigo.

La chica se giró, observando a Hinamori que la miraba con seriedad, analizando su reacción.

- ¿Cómo¿Dónde?

- Sólo ven conmigo. Te sacaré de esta guerra, de esta... miseria que hemos creado. Conmigo podrás ser feliz.

Yachiru reflexionó lo que le proponían. Alejarse de la muerte, del odio… Tal vez era cierto que nada le importaba. No le importaba a donde la llevasen si podía vivir aunque sólo fuese un instante de sencilla alegría, de algo que había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo.

_**And run, fly away, don't look back,  
**__**they don't understand you at all,  
**_**_they left you alone in the dark  
__where nobody could see your light._**

¿Y que aquellos que se llevaron consigo la vida de sus amigos, de sus compañeros, de Ken-chan saliesen impunes de su crimen? Jamás. Todos los que habían provocado aquello sufrirían su ira. Su único objetivo sería acabar con ellos hasta que la última gota de vida la abandonase por completo.

- No puedo ir contigo. Hice una promesa. Y no la puedo olvidar ni por ti ni por nadie.

Hinamori se levantó y cogió también sus ropas, mirando a la chica, apenas una niña, que tomaba su Zampaktou de espaldas a ella.

Inesperadamente, Yachiru notó como la giraban y se echaban a sus brazos.

- Por favor… Ven conmigo…

La chica acarició el pelo de la mujer, estrechándola también entre sus brazos con cariño, pero con infinita pena.

- Lo siento. Pero no puedo.

Hinamori sollozó, sintiendo como la mujer que amaba la tomaba. "Ven conmigo…" volvió a susurrar. Pero Yachiru no alcanzo a escuchar nada más.

_**Do you dare to cross the door?  
**_**_Do you dare to come with me  
__to the place where we belong?_**

La espada atravesó a Yachiru de lado a lado, y el filo empapado en roja sangre sobresalió por encima de la túnica desgarrada. Las manos de Hinamori agarraban fuertemente la empuñadura de su Zampaktou mientras iban llenándose de la sangre de la chica a la vez que su rostro quedaba adornado por las lágrimas.

- Momo…

El cuerpo de Yachiru cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, sin vida. Hinamori la observaba, aturdida, con la espada aún en la mano, mirándola sin entender por qué lo había hecho.

- Tendrías que haber venido conmigo… - susurró.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Al girar la cara pudo ver como su capitán le miraba complacido y con una sonrisa en los labios

- Has hecho bien. Es lo mejor que le podría pasar.

- Yo…

Hinamori lloraba. La había alejado de todo. Pero lo que había hecho no era lo correcto. Había acabado con la vida de la mujer que amaba… por seguir al hombre que quería.

_**Beyond this smoke, beyond this planet,  
**__**beyond lie and truths, beyond life and death.  
**__**Beyond you and me.  
**__**Just let it be,  
**_**_just take my hand and come with me,  
__come with me..._**

Aizen la miró y tendió su mano hacia ella, como si nada hubiese pasado, ignorando el cuerpo muerto que yacía a sus pies.

- Todo acabó. Ven conmigo…

**- FIN-**

**

* * *

**

_Hola!_

_Bueno, este ya es el fic no se cuantos de Bleach (he cogido carrerilla), y esta pareja tan estrambótica no creais que me la he imaginado yo solita (tan mal no estoy :P). Todo vino por un reto del foro de Bleach en España (el donde uno de los escritores más importantes de alli me reto a hacer un Yachiru-Hinamori. Y este es el resultado. Me alegra decir que gane la apuesta xDDD_

_Por cierto, adoro la cancion que he puesto en el fic, "Beyond", y realmente encaja con la historia, lo que me alegra muchisimo, porque es relamente preciosa._

_En fin, a ver que es lo siguiente que se me ocurre a mi (o a Kakashi, que es el culpable de esto - si estas leyendo, un saludito, wapo :P -), y anos vemos en el proximo, en el que espero no tardar mucho._

_Besito a todos, espero que os guste! Bye!_

_Ela :)_


End file.
